


Spiders cant breathe underwater

by Cyn_Writes



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i came up with this in the pool, i really need to stick with my original projects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: I can’t breathe. Why can’t I breathe? I gotta open my eyes. Ow! Well they are now stinging. My lungs are filled with water. That’s where I am. Under water. I gotta get to the surface. Finally I can breath. I feel like I’m coughing and spitting out the entire ocean. I finally open my eyes to see that I’m in a deep pool. About 100 feet. There is a man standing near the edge grinning. Wait. I know him. Mr Johnson. My history teacher. Shit.Peter gets kidnapped
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884277
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS
> 
> AT LEAST COMMeNT

I can’t breath. Why can’t I breathe? I gotta open my eyes. Ow! Well they are now stinging. My lungs are filled with water. That’s where I am. Under water. I gotta get to the surface. Finally I can breath. I feel like I’m coughing and spitting out the entire ocean. I finally open my eyes to see that I’m in a deep pool. About 100 feet. There is a man standing near the edge grinning. Wait. I know him. Mr Johnson. My history teacher. Shit. “Spider-man. You woke up. About time.” He says in the same tone he described the Civil War in. “Um, man, this really isn’t the nicest thing that has happened to me so could you like let me go?” I grip on the edge and start to pull myself up and to my surprise, he grabs my arm and helps me. Except he isn’t helping me. He makes that clear by strapping me into a metal bed. “So, what do you want?” I ask him, my ears full of water. The water must have damaged Karen because she isn’t responding. “You. Your suit is full of technology that could save the world!” “You realize we can’t just give this to everyone. There are bad people out there that would use it to destroy the world.” “Like Tony Stark?” He smirks. I’m about to respond but he still continues. “Now lets see who is behind the mask.” I start turning my head to try to stop him, but he grips on and pulls it off.

“Peter Parker?” He gawks but quickly recovers. “Huh. I never would have guessed.” “Hey, Mr Johnson? May I have an extension on my project? I have a feeling I’ll be kidnapped for awhile.” “I’ll consider. Either way, I have some business to attend to.” With that he walks off. 

\---------------------------------

How the hell did I get here? Last thing I knew was I was going on patrol. There were a couple muggings I stopped. Then Karen told me that there was a robbery going on. I went to the location but there was nobody there. Then everything went black. I close my eyes and try to steady my breath. Mr Stark would always help me during an anxiety attack. “So, Mr Parker. Mind telling me what your powers are?” A voice comes through speakers. “Um, ya, I kinda do.” I shout up. “You might wanna tell us. It would be in your best interest.” I roll my eyes and immediately shut them as a shock shoots through my body. “That was the lowest setting. Wish to change your answer?” I just shake my head and brace for another shock. Mr Johnson wasn’t lying. The next wave is a lot harsher. “Don’t bother asking again, Mr Johnson.” He doesn’t until about 10 shocks later after I black out for a bit. 

“What about Stark?” The too familiar voice asks. “What are you talking about?” “You screamed out Mr Stark. Why?” I don’t remember doing that. Maybe it was while I blacked out? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Well, now we know how close you are with him. So, you should tell us.” No. They’re going to go after Mr Stark! “Um, well my- my,” I stutter, unable to talk straight from the shocks and the fear. My teacher lets out a sickening chuckle. “Now you’re talking.” Except it’s not from the speakers. It’s from in front of me. Mr Johnson takes long strides towards me until he’s right next to me. “So, powers?” I feel his breath against my neck and I turn my head away from him. I clear my throat and start talking. “Well, um, I don’t actually shoot webs. I made the webs in chemistry class. Then one day when I got home, Mr Stark was there! He knew I was Spider-man so he upgraded my suit and brought me to Germany. Um a couple of months later Ned found out and that was kinda wack and then I found these guys with crazy weapons so I went on the ferry and that happened and Mr Stark yelled at me and took away my suit. Then D.C. was crazy too but Liz said yes to coming to me to homecoming but when I got to her house I found out that her dad is the guy who was trying to kill me and he knew I was Spider-man then later he dropped a building on me but I lifted it off of me so that was really cool.” I take a breath. I just gotta keep stalling until the Avengers come and save me. “But then the plane exploded and stuff but ya. Oh! Mr Stark also asked if I wanted to be an Avenger! I said no. But nothing eventful has happened until now.” I finish but clearly that didn’t make Mr Johnson happy. He slams his fist on the table and grips my face, turning it towards him. “You know, for the shy kid in class, you never shut up. Powers. Now. Hey, Kevin?” He yells. “Ya?” A voice comes through the speakers. “How are we on tracking Tony Stark?” My eyes widen in shock. “Um, we know that he’s in New York. Not his tower, though.” 

I start thrashing but between the tight straps and the tight grip on my face I don’t get that far. Normally I would be able to break through this but I don’t think spiders do well in water. “Calm down, Peter. If you just tell us what we ask, we won’t bring Tony into this. Okay?” I nod. “So what are your powers?” “Um, I have super strength. I think. I mean I lifted a building off of me. I can stick to things and climb walls and stuff. But that’s about it.” I lie. “Huh. Somebody’s a weak superhero.” Thank god he bought it. “How did you get these powers?” “Spider bite.” “Did you make your suit?” “No. Mr Stark did but I added some upgrades. I work with him every Friday in the lab.” He smiles. “So we’re gonna need your suit. So you’ll be moving to a different room.” I simply nod. I have no idea what’s going to happen. But at least Mr Stark will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> KUDOS OR AT LEAST COMMENT PLEASE
> 
> im very proud of this one

They throw me in a room with a pair of black skinny jeans and make me take off my suit. After putting on the pants, they take the suit and leave me in the room alone. Everything is gray and the room is completely empty. The floor is concrete. The door is stone. Wait, I can break the door. I’m not as weak as I was before. Maybe I should wait a bit until my strength has returned fully. I sigh and sit down. “Um, is anyone watching? Could you bring in like a deck of cards maybe? I’m kinda bored.” I call out. Nobody responds so I keep talking. “Maybe somebody can come in here with a board game and we can play. I like chess. And Clue. But Sorry is really fun, too. What about Uno?” Again, nothing. “Fine, but you guys are being really rude. Oh! Mr Johnson? Could you tell my teachers that I might be absent?” I stand up and start pacing. “Fine. Just shut up. Please.” His voice fills the room. “Finally! So about those games. Could you also play some music? It’s kinda quiet. Maybe a bed. The floor is kinda uncomfortable. What about a couple of pictures? Spice the place up a bit.” I continue talking, his annoyance only encouraging me. 

“SHUT UP!” He screams and a high pitched tone blares into the room. I fall to the ground and cover my ears. I’m about to start screaming when it stops. I look around the room out of breath, too scared to remove my hands from my ears. “You lied to us, Peter. You didn’t tell us about all of your powers. Not a good choice.” He whispers. “Now you are going to stop talking. Okay?” I nod, still curled up on the floor. Mr Johnson wasn’t my favorite teacher but he was nice. He liked me, so that was good enough for me. After a few minutes I stand up and get bored again. So I start pacing. On the walls. I walk on the walls, then to the ceiling, the other wall, then back to the floor. I do that about three times but on the fourth time on the ceiling, the tone starts again. I go on all fours on the ceiling and cover my ears. “Get off the ceiling, Peter.” I hear him. But I can’t move. The tone gets louder until I fall off the ceiling (which has never happened before) and start screaming. I feel something wet come out of my ears but the tone still continues. It gets louder and louder. I can’t tell if it’s still going or it’s just my shrieking. I start to press myself into the floor. While the coldness is a relief, it's not enough. I run out of breath and can only let out a whining noise. I push myself into the corner with my feet and turn into it. Finally the noise stops and I figure out what the liquid coming out of my ears is. Blood. My spidey sense perks up (I have no idea how it’s still working) and I turn to see Mr Johnson in the doorway. “What do you want from me?” I sob. “Is it all of my missing assignments? I’ll turn them in! I swear!” “Oh, Pete.” He clicks his mouth and starts walking closer to me. I try to back up but I’m already in the corner. “It’s really a pity that you’re Spider-man.”

He bends down and gets close to my face. “But I got to do my job.” I puts his hand against my cheek and wipes away a tear. “I thought you would be stronger than this. Your ears will heal, though.” He stands up and starts to walk out of the room. Before leaving, he turns his head around. “Also, the lady in your suit is very worried about you.” And with that he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what pains me? knowing what's coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> Maybe leave a comment

It goes on for about a week. I don’t know how long it is. They ask a couple questions, blare the tone, then I sleep. I’ve only gotten one bottle of water and one meal. Except something is different today. Mr Johnson walks into the room with a chair and sits down. I stand up, not wanting to look weak, but they bring in a second chair for me. “Sit.” He motions at the chair and I sit down. “We’ve been trying to access the suit but we can’t get in all the way. The lady-” “Karen.” I interrupt. He glares at me but doesn’t say anything about it. “Karen said that the only way to access the most important information is to get your permission. So that’s what you’re going to do, okay?” I nod slowly. “Bring out the mask! He calls out and a lady brings out my mask. I immediately put it on and smile at the familiar feeling. “Peter! You seem to be harmed. Would you like me to contact Tony?” “Yes please, Karen.” I reply knowing that nobody else can hear her. “So, what have I missed? Anything new? Ooo! Did Mr Stark get me turnips?” “Recording now.” Turnip is the code word if I get kidnapped. “Thank you! So how are you?” “Good. Those other people aren’t nearly as nice as- Tony is now watching live.” “Hurry up!” Mr Johnson hisses at me. “Um, no. I’m not going to give you access. That’s dangerous.” I feel a little bug crawl out from under my mask and implant itself on my neck letting me know that the body cam is in place. My mask gets ripped off my head and he slaps my face. “Do it. All the way up. Don’t hold back.” He looks at a guard then walks out. Before I can even ask what’s happening the tone plays again. Except it’s louder than I’ve ever heard it. I fall off my chair and crouch under it and scream. The only thing I can hear is that noise. The only thing I can smell and taste is blood. The only thing I feel is my head splitting. And the only thing I can see is blackness as everything stops. 

\-------------------

As soon as I open my eyes I start screaming again. The noise is still going. “Stop! Please! I’ll do anything! Just stop!” The noise finally stops. “Wow. 4 hours. That did a number on you, Mr Parker.” Mr Johnson’s voice echoes through the room. “Oh, he’s here? Sorry, Pete.” The noise starts again and I start clawing at everything. The floor, the walls, my ears, everything. It won’t stop. It will never stop. I don’t even notice the door open and close and somebody gets thrown in until the noise stops. With my body shaking I slowly lift my head and start sobbing seeing Mr Stark standing in front of me. He dives to the ground and holds me. “You have to leave. They’re going to hurt you! I tried to do everything they said to do and this is all my fault and I got in over my head and thought you would bring the Avengers but I-” “Hey, cut it out. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” He squeezes me tighter and I hide my face in his shoulder. “Mr Stark?” “Ya, underoos?” “I wanna go home. I’m scared and I’m tired and I know I shouldn’t be because I’m a superhero but I just wanna go home to May and Ned and MJ right now.” “I know, kid. I’m right here.” 

\---------------------------------

They haven’t played the noise since Mr Stark came and I learned some things. I’ve been here for one week, he’s been here for three days, Mr Johnson told everyone I was just sick, the Avengers are looking for us, and May, Ned, and MJ haven’t stopped worrying. Today around noon (Mr Stark has his watch) a man brings in a big screen. Mr Stark and I are sitting on the floor and I grip onto him. THe man leaves and doesn’t say a word. Nothing happens for a few minutes until the screen comes to life. My history class is on the screen and every face turns into a face of horror. Mr Johnson starts talking. “Here we have Peter Parker. Now Peter Parker is actually-” “What the hell? Let him go! Now!” MJ shouts. “Let him go!” To my surprise that was Flash. “Peter, why don’t you tell everyone who you actually are?” Mr Johnson turns to the camera. I stand up and walk towards the screen, Mr Stark behind me. “In all respect, sir,” I reply sweetly, “Please go fuck yourself.” Mr Johnson raises an eyebrow and the noise starts again. I collapse to the ground, covering my ears, and Mr Stark covers my ears with his own hands. “Stop it, Johnson!” He shouts to the screen. I hear my classmates screaming. The noise finally stops and I grip onto Mr Stark’s arm and pull myself up. “Now lets try this again. Who are you, really, Mr Parker?” “Spider-man.” I mumble. “Speak up, please?” “Spider-man.” I say again louder. Everyone gasps and I notice a girl named Sally holding up her phone, probably recording. “We are in a warehouse about 30 minutes north from Chelsea.” Mr Stark informs the class. “Well, that wasn’t a good idea.” A bunch of men burst into the room with guns, all aimed at us. Mr Stark shoves me away and the room erupts with guns going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting a schedual of every other day. maybe every day but no more than 2 days. sorry about this cliffhanger! If you really want to know what happened, put this in google translate. ọ ga-adịgide ndụ echegbula


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Or google translate's 
> 
> If you don't Kudos, AT LEAST COMMENT

“Tony!” I scream. The screaming of my classmates, the bullets going off, everything is muffled. Everything is blurred out. Everything except my mentor being shot. Bullets pierce his arms, legs, and chest. Eventually they stop and everything goes quiet. Tony stands still then falls to the ground. “Mr Stark!” I dive down next to him and hold his head. “Come on, Mr Stark. Please.” I whisper. My pants and torso are now covered in blood. The shooters leave the room and the class stays silent. Except for Mr Johnson. While he doesn’t say anything, the smile on his face does. “At least you’ll be saved.” Mr Stark coughs. “Please, Sir. Don’t close your eyes. I can’t lose you too. Please. I’m begging you!” “Don’t worry. My arc reactor is in. I’ll be fine.” I can tell he’s lying. “Freeze! Steve Johnson, you are under arrest!” I look at the screen and see police running in the classroom. “Hurry! Please! He’s going to die!” I start shouting at the camera. An officer turns to us. “We have officers on their way, Mr Parker. They’ll be there in 3 minutes. “It has to be faster!” I scream as loud as I can. My voice is scratchy from all the screaming that I’ve done. “They are driving as fast as their cars can go.” He remains calm. Even though it’s his job, I hate that he is so relaxed. He pulls out his phone. “They see where you are.” As soon as he says that, I hear a loud bang. I automatically flinch and pull Mr Stark into the corner and hold him closer. 

I hear gunshots and then footsteps getting closer to the door. It falls into the room and a bunch of police and doctors run in. The doctors have a stretcher with them and they run up to me. “We need Tony, son.” I shake my head but they pull him out from my grip and put him on the stretcher. The doctors leave but the police stay. I start shrieking. “Bring him back!” 

“We’re going to help him. Come with us.” “No! You can’t make me!” “Bring us to him!” I hear MJ shout. I curl into myself, too scared to move.

\---------------------------------

“Peter?” I look up and see Ned and MJ crouched next to me. “Come on, man. We need to get back.” I grab his arm as tight as possible and stare into his eyes. My best friend’s eyes. They really are here. I can leave. So why am I not. “Loser, you got Flash all guilty and upset. It’s weird.” MJ says in her classic, dry voice. But it’s laced with concern. “No. They’re going to play that sound again! Karen. Where’s Karen?” I stare at her. “Sir, can you go get his suit?” Ned looks up at an officer. He nods and leaves. A few seconds later he comes back with my suit and I grab my mask and put it on. “Karen.” I whisper. “Peter, you need to get out of there.” “Pepper. Where is she?” “She’s waiting at the compound with Dr Helen Cho. Tony has just arrived. They are now working on him. He’s still breathing.” I let out a sigh of relief. “Bruce Banner is waiting for you to get back.” “If I move they’ll play that noise again.” 

“Peter, the kidnappers are dead. I just got informed that Clint, Nat, Steve, and Wanda are on their way.” “No, tell them to stay away. They don’t need to be bothered by me.” “Peter? Come on. Time to go home.” Ned says. I loosen my grip on his arm but stay put. “Peter!” Nat yells. I finch away and the heroes run up to me. “Я прямо здесь. Все нормально. Теперь ты в безопасности.” (I'm right here. It's okay. You're safe now.) She whispers to me. For once she doesn’t try to hide the fact that she’s crying.”Но буду ли я когда-нибудь в безопасности?” (But will I ever be safe?) I respond. “Time to go, son.” Steve says from behind Natasha. Ned and MJ back up. “I scoped the area. The only other people here are the cops.” Clint says, entering the room. “Peter,” He freezes, staring at me. “Where are you hurt?” Wanda asks. “I’m not.” “Don’t lie, dude. Your ears and brain are like, dead.” Ned interrupts. “This isn’t my blood.” “Then whose is it?” Clint takes a couple of steps forward. “Mr Stark’s. They shot him. Everywhere.” I reach up and take off my mask. “Нам нужно вытащить его отсюда.” (We need to get him out of here.) Nat turns to Wanda. I easily translate it being nearly fluent in Russian. “Я могу уложить его спать. Но я не хочу.” (I can put him to sleep. I don’t want to though) Wanda replies. “Ты должен. Нам нужно вытащить его отсюда. Кроме. Это не похоже на то, что вы делаете то, что сделали с нами.” (You have to. We need to get him out of here. Besides. It's not like you're doing what you did to us.) Wanda groans. “Не напоминай мне. Хорошо. Я сделаю это.” (Don’t remind me. Fine. I’ll do it.) 

“No!” I shout at them. “Don’t! Please!” “Wait, what are you talking about?” Nat’s eyebrows furry. “Please, Wanda. Don’t do that!” I ignore her. “Shit. He heard us. I thought he only knew a bit of Russian!” Wanda looks at Nat. “I thought so too!” “I’m practically fluent, assholes!” I shout. Wanda raises her hands and I try to get away, but everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some serious spidermom and spiderson 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE OR GOOGLE TRANSLATE'S
> 
> COMMENT

“He has a lot of damage done to his brain. I think most of it will be mental though.” “What the hell?” I jump up. The entire Avengers team, Pepper, and May look at me. “I hate you, Wanda! How could you?” I demand. “We had to get you out of there-” She starts but I quickly interrupt. “I told you not to knock me out. But you did. Have you ever heard of consent?” “If I didn’t do it then we couldn’t leave!” “I don’t care! I would’ve left when i wanted to!” “We needed to get a doctor to look at you!” “Consent, Wanda!” “Who fucking cares about consent? You need to care about other people! You can spend all the time you want locked up in your room here but you could’ve died!” Wanda screams. I yelp and cover my head with the blanket and my hands. Suddenly I’m back in that room with the noise blaring at me. “Peter? Hey, bud?” I hear May’s voice from above me. “Get away!” I yell. She wasn’t with the group who wanted to save me. She wasn’t actively looking for me. I know Tony probably told her not to, but I can’t stop myself from being mad at me. Wait. Mr Stark. “Hey, Peter?” A gentle voice says and I feel the wait on the mattress shift. “Natatsha?” I whimper. “Ya, bud. It’s me.” “Я не хочу, чтобы Мэй злилась на меня, но я злюсь на нее, и я не знаю, почему я знаю, что это эгоистично-”(I don't want May to be mad at me but im mad at her and i don't know why i know that it's selfish) “Не волнуйся. Вы можете злиться на всех. Никто вас не винит. Вы через многое прошли. И мы можем продолжать говорить по-русски, если вы не хотите, чтобы вас слышали. За исключением, конечно, Ванды.” (Don't worry. You can be mad at everyone. Nobody will blame you. You have gone through a lot. And we can keep speaking Russian if you don't want anyone to hear. Except for Wanda, of course.)

“Ладно.” (Okay.) I nod. “Где мистер Старк?” (Where is Mr Stark) I take the blanket off of my head. “He’s okay. He’s going to make it. It will be a long recovery but he’ll be okay.” I nod again. “He’s awake, Peter. Just in case you wanted to know.” Pepper adds from the back. “Can I go see him?” “Bruce?” He nods. But we’ll bring him in a wheelchair.” 

\--------------------

After wheeling me into Mr Stark’s room, they all leave. (Except for Bruce, of course.) “Mr Stark?” I whisper. He lifts his head and smiles. “Kid. Are you okay?” I open my mouth to say yes but he adds something. “Don’t lie, bambino.” I look down and just let out a weak, “No. What about you?” “I’m doing pretty good.” I shoot him a look. “Fine.” He groans. “I mean I’m doing good for nearly being killed.” He lets out a weak chuckle with no humor behind it. “I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have brought you into this.” “Don’t apologize, Peter. You did nothing wrong.” “Sorry.” I wince. Tony just rolls his eyes at me. “Hey, Mr Stark?” “Ya, bud?” “Are we gonna be okay?” “I don’t know, underoos. I honestly don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and google translates
> 
> PLS COMMENT ALREADY
> 
> damn there is a lot of foreign languages. dont worry there are translations.

“Что, черт возьми, нам теперь делать?” (What the hell do we do now?) Bucky looks at Nat, Wanda, and Steve. “Как вы думаете, почему я знаю?” (Why do you think I know?) Wanda responds dryly, still shaken from Peter’s reaction. He’s now with Tony but everyone else (except for Bruce and Pepper) were still in Peter’s room. “Could somebody tell us people who can’t speak Russian what’s happening?” Sam raises his eyebrows. “Would you prefer that I don’t speak russian?” Steve turns sharply. May jumps back a bit and Rhodey nods. “Wie ist das?” (How is this?) He smirks. Sam gives up and rolls his eyes. “Was sollen wir also tun?” (So anyways, what are we supposed to do?) Steve turns back to the group. “Je n'ai aucune idée.” (I have no idea.) Wanda switches the language to French easily. “Nous savons que vous ne savez pas!” Bucky exclaims. “Je veux dire que Pete est en colère contre May et Wanda.” (I mean Pete is mad at May and Wanda.) Nat adds. “Merci capitaine évident.” Bucky mocks back. “Beh, dovrei tenermi a distanza da lui.” (Well, I should keep my distance from him.) Wanda switches to Italian. “Jesus! We get it! You guys speak a bunch of different languages!” An irritated Sam shouts but stops when Nat shoots him a glare. “Dobbiamo tenerti qui ma sua zia dovrebbe tornare a casa. Possiamo chiamarla quando lui la vuole ma lei gli sta causando troppo stress.” (We have to keep you here but his aunt should go home. We can call her when he wants her but she is causing him too much stress.) Nat says dully. 

“Come diavolo, io resto a casa! Questo è mio nipote! L'ho cresciuto da quando aveva quattro anni e l'ho cresciuto da solo da quando aveva quindici! Io resto qui! Non me ne frega niente se voi ragazzi siete gli Avengers! Vi ucciderò tutti se ne avrò bisogno!” (Like hell I'm staying home! That is my nephew! I have raised him since he was four and i have raised him by myself since he was fifteen! I am staying here! I don't give a damn if you guys are the Avengers! I will kill all of you if I need to!) May explodes shocking everyone. “You heard our entire conversation?” Wanda gawks. “Just the Italian part. But that is not the point. I am not going home!” “What would you do if you stayed here?” Nat argues back. Everyone else is too scared and while Nat is a bit scared (The Black Widow is scared of somebody. That’s the first.) she is the only one with enough courage to stand up to her. Everyone else backs up leaving the two women yelling at each other from across the room. “Be here for Peter! That’s what!” May takes a couple of steps forward. “You saw his reaction! He doesn’t want to talk to you!” “You seem happy about that!” “You think I’m happy about this? Peter Parker is one of the best people I have ever met! And he must have a reason for not wanting to talk to you! So I’m going to respect him!” “You’re lucky you can fight or else your brain wouldn’t get you a single job!” “Wow. You’re attacking me now instead of talking about Peter?” “I have been there for him as long as I can remember! You have been here for him for, what, 1 year?” “1 year and 7 months, thank you very much.” “Big whoop.” 

“Guys!” Rhodey interrupts. Peter is coming so break it up.” Sure enough, Peter gets wheeled back in by Pepper and Bruce walks next to him. The room is silent, even after he gets laid back down on the bed. Nat motions to Pepper to the door and the exit silently. “You okay?” They catch Clint saying. 

“Dobbiamo stare zitti per non disturbarlo. Va bene?” “Sei sua zia adesso? Perché nessuno me l'ha detto?” “Voglio dire, a volte mi chiama zia Nat, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che dobbiamo capire qualcosa. Forse anche un compromesso!” “Belle. So che devo mantenere le distanze e non parlare con lui perché chiaramente è successo qualcosa là dietro. Ma non tornerò a casa finché il mio bambino non starà bene.” “Allora dove puoi stare? Tutte le stanze qui sono occupate.” “Sei uno stronzo. Lo sapevi? Quindi vaffanculo. Io resto.” 

(“We have to be quiet so as not to disturb him. All right?" “Are you his aunt now? Why didn't anyone tell me? " “I mean, sometimes he calls me Aunt Nat, but that's not the point. The point is, we need to understand something. Maybe even a compromise! " "Fine. I know I have to keep my distance and not talk to him because something clearly happened back there. But I won't go home until my baby is okay. " “So where can you stay? All the rooms here are occupied. " “You are an asshole. Did you know that? So fuck you. I’m staying.") 

“Smettere di litigare! Semplicemente fermati! Per favore!” (Stop arguing! Just stop! Please!) Peter yells out the door to them. The walk in the room sheepishly. “Parli italiano, Peter?” Nat cocks her head. “Si lo fa. Lo facciamo entrambi. Se lo conoscessi bene come me, lo sapresti.” (Yes, he does. We both do. If you knew him as well as I do you would know that.) May scowls at Natasha. “Детка, ты в порядке?” (Baby, are you okay?) Nat walks towards the boy. “Я не знаю. Я знаю, что злиться на Мэй эгоистично, и я не знаю, почему я злюсь, но я просто ничего не знаю и чувствую себя таким глупым и бесполезным.” (I don't know. I know it's selfish to be mad at May and I don't know why I am but I just don't know anything and I feel so stupid and useless.) “Привет. Не нужно извиняться - ты пережил больше, чем любой другой 16-летний подросток. Вы хотите, чтобы я ей сказал?” (Hey. No need to apologize. You've been through more than any other 16 year old should have to. Do you want me to tell her?) “Нет. Может Стив?” (No. Can Steve tell her?)

“Я уверен, сынок.” (I sure can, son.) “Что мы должны ей сказать? Она хочет остаться здесь.” (What should we tell her? She wants to stay here.) Wanda cuts in. “Пятница? Есть ли пустые комнаты?” (Friday? Are there any empty rooms?) Peter asks with a low growl in his throat, pointed towards the witch. “Да. Есть один на четвертом этаже. Комната 13 б. На 4 этажа ниже твоего. Вы, вероятно, никогда с ней не столкнетесь.” (Yes. There is one on the fourth floor. Room 13 b. 4 floors below yours. You probably will never bump into her.) The robotic voice answers. Peter looks up Cap with his doe-eyes and Steve turns to May.

“I’m really sorry, miss. But for some reason, which Peter says he cannot understand himself and he is even blaming himself for being selfish, he doesn’t want to stay with you. There is an empty room on the fourth floor. Would you like me to take you there?” “Yes, please, Mr Rogers. And please tell Peter that I’m not mad at him and when he’s ready I’m right here.” 

“Thank you, May.” Peter mumbles from his bed with his eyes glued to his hands. “Wanda needs to go, too. Until she learns about consent.” Wanda nods and the two women and the captain leave the room. The only people left are Sam, Rhodey, Nat, Clint, and Bruce. Pepper had left during the argument to go to her husband. “Peter? Are you okay?” “No,” He answers Clint’s question truthfully. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Plz comment!

“Peter! Where the hell is Peter?” Nat screams through the hall. “I’ve checked the first, second, third and fourth floors. He’s not there!” Clint calls through the intercom. “How’s it looking for you, Rhodes?” Nat checks in with everyone else. “Not on the sixth or fifth floor.” “Sam? Any luck?” “Not on the roof or on any other roof.” “Shit. How about Steve?” “I’ve checked the seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth floor. No sight of him. How did Clint search four floors already? I mean I’m a super soldier but we’ve only been looking for half an hour and the floors are all huge.” “Vents,” Clint responds. 

“Bucky? Please tell me some good news.” Natasha squeezes her eyes shut. “Nothing.” “How many floors have you checked?” “11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th.” “Shit. We have 95 floors to cover. Happy. Do you see anything?” “No. I’ve checked every room the first floor through the 80th. The guards are securing the permit.” “Where the hell is he?” Bucky gawks. “Security room.” Happy gives a short reply. “What about Friday?” Nat asks. “She’s offline. Peter shut her down before disappearing and he did some shit that’s blocking me out of the program. I’m working on it. Pepper is still with Tony. Where are you, Nat?” “I’ve checked the 80th through 85th floor. He isn’t here. And I’m going through the vents, Bucky.” 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to keep Wanda out of this?” Steve asks. “Ya What do we do if she finds him? He’ll run. And she might stop him with her powers but he’ll be even more upset. Has anyone tried texting yet?” “ Nat asks. “I texted Thor. He’s on his way with Loki.” 

“Guys, I see someone. It kinda looks like he’s swinging. I’m gonna get closer.” The Falcon exclaims. “Wait. Nevermind. Just that Miles kid.” He sighs. “I’m gonna text him.” Wanda finally says. “No. He won’t respond.” “I can’t do nothing! I’m also texting Ned, MJ, and Shuri. We’re in a group chat in case this happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love avengers group chats. Sue me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine
> 
> JUST COMMENT ALREADY PLZ IM BEGGING

**Peter’s Protecters**

**Hermione:** guys peters missing

 **MJ dont change my name:** haha loser

 **Guy in the chair:** Where is he?????????

 **MJ don’t change my name:** ned hes missing….

 **Guy in the chair:** OH SHIT NO IM GONNA GET INTO HIS SUIT HOLD ON

 **Hermione:** I can’t look for him because he’s mad at me. I’m pretty sure I’m part of the reason he’s missing.

 **MJ dont change my name:** don’t blame yourself Wanda. Wait actually do because he told us what you did

 **Hermione:** wow. Thx.

 **Guy in the chair:** okay karen told me that he left her behind in favor for his original suit

 **Hermione:** I’ll go tell the others. Thx Ned.

 **Guy in the chair:** WAIT THERE’S AN AVENGERS GROUP CHAT 

**what are those twinkle toes:** why are yall blowing up my phone

 **Hermione:** yes ned

 **Guy in the chair** CAN I JOIN

 **Hermione:** Once this is all figured out because of your help

 **what are those twinkle toes:** OH SHIT PETERS MISSING 

**Hermione:** brb ttyl

**Avengers ASSemble**

 **scarletbitch** peter is out in his original suit

 **America’s Ass:** Sam, keep an eye out for him. Scan the city. Stick to the rooftops, Clint. Vision, hack into the city’s security cameras. Nat, Rhodes, Bucky and I will take the ground. 

**I am worthy!:** I’m here.

 **SnAkE:** so am i >:)

 **Rhodey work ahead:** pete’s out in the city in his original suit. You guys go out and look for him. Thor take the sky and loki blend in with the crowd please

 **SnAkE:** WAIT PETER’S MISSING BROTHER WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I’LL GO RIGHT AWAY

**Everyone is offline.**

\-----------  
 **OG spider** any luck

 **Katniss:** nope.

 **Caw Caw:** We’ve been looking for hours. Maybe we should head back. He might be there.

 **scarletbitch:** hes not

 **mini-stark:** hey guys sorry i ran off i might not be back for a couple of hours

 **mini-stark:** WAIT WHO CHANGED MY NAME

 **scarletbitch:** scarletbitch: peter are you okay

**OG spider:** Peter. Are you okay? 

**underoos:** I’m fine Nat thx for asking

 **America’s Ass:** Where are you, son?

 **underoos:** dont worry im fine no need to worry its not like i haven’t gotten shot before

 **Katniss:** Where the FUCK are you kid

 **underoos:** Peter is in the ally way on the corner of 49th street next to the yellow apartment building. I have no way of knowing if he is actually shot because of his suit being missing but I do know that by the way his texting speed has decreased he is losing blood and a fast rate.

 **underoos:** why is friday in my phone also i know you guys are gonna come but wanda isnt allowed to because she’ll prob molest me or something without my consent

 **SnAkE:** IM ON MY WAY PETER OH I SEE MY BROTHER AND STEVE AND NAT AND SAM AND HOLY CRAP WHY IS EVERYONE HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this will lead to the next part 
> 
> an avengers groupchat :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT 
> 
> damn this is a long chapter. 2793 words. well I'm back on this story!

The young boy in the blue and red suit sitting against the wall in the ally way flinches away from the group of heroes walking towards him. “Питер! Боже мой, Питер, ты в порядке? Почему нет пулевых ранений?” (Peter! Oh my God Peter are you okay? Why aren’t there any bullet wounds?) Nat runs towards her spider-son. “What are you talking about? I heard the bullets!” Peter protests. “Probably some trauma. He heard the loud noise of the city and it brought him back to when Tony got shot.” Sam concludes. “Loki, come on, man. Chill. We know you like Peter but you gotta chill. Okay?” He adds while glaring at Loki. 

“I stopped a lady from getting mugged. And the churro lady gave me another free one because she missed me. We had a good conversation. She asked me what happened and I told her but spared the details because I didn’t wanna worry her but she asked and then I told her and she got upset. Apparently everybody knows that I’m a high school student because the video that Sally took got leaked but when she sent it to the police she blurred my face and censored my name so that’s good but anyways she gave me another churro and then she told me that this creepy looking guy was following her so I took her home and then I found out from Karen that the guy’s like a rapist so ya. Then she gave me ANOTHER churro for helping her! Then I went back down and walked around queens for a bit and I was going to stop by Delmare’s to get a sandwich and see how he was doing but then I got shot. But apparently I didn’t get shot.” Peter says in only two breaths. Nat looks at the ground and prepares to kick a rat but Peter scoops it up and puts it on his shoulder. 

“You’re probably going to get a disease from that thing.” Nat raises her eyebrows. “I kinda doubt that.” Peter smiles back. “Wait, where the hell is Loki?” Bucky calls out. The rat on Peter’s shoulder transforms into the God who is still holding onto Peter. “Let’s get you home, okay, Peter?” Loki says warmly and helps him up. About a few steps in, Peter falls on the ground and clutches his head.

\--------------peter’s pov now-----------------

I open my eyes and see the grey concrete floor littered with red stains. 

“Peter, I’m going to come in, okay?” I hear that horrible man’s voice through the speakers. I don’t wanna see him. In fact, he’s the last person I wanna see. “Um, no thanks, sir. I’m good.” I call back, the confidence I had in my voice when I first got here completely gone. “You shouldn’t have said that.” He growls and that noise comes back. I curl up into a ball on the cold floor, knowing that even though it’s not bad right now, it will get worse. As I suspected, it gets one pitch higher and a tad bit louder. I cover my ears which are now stained in red, along with my hands. My chest and back are also littered with cuts and bruises from slamming myself into walls and falling off of the ceiling. One pitch higher, one-click louder. I grit my teeth against the pain starting to form. Two pitches higher, two clicks louder. Wait. That was way more than two clicks! I start screaming and tasting the copper blood in my mouth. My head feels like it’s splitting into a million different pieces. Maybe if I slammed my head into the wall it will put an end to the noise. 

It’s getting louder and higher. I feel every piece of thread on my pants, every strand of hair, everything. I pull myself back into the familiar corner and start hitting my head on the wall. It’s nowhere near the amount of pain coming from that noise. One time. Nothing. Two times. It kinda hurt. Three times. There’s blood and a bit of a dent on the wall. Now we’re getting somewhere. The noise stops but I continue to bang my head, every drop of blood a relife. Footsteps. I gotta start going harder. I’m about to blow a deadly hit but the door opens, revealing my teacher. I stop and scrunch up into a ball, wanting to cry knowing that I can’t crawl into the walls. He gets closer and every step leads to his smile growing a bit bigger. He crouches down in front of me and I turn my head into the wall, unable to look at his face. 

“That’s not very nice, now, Mr Parker. You’ve also damaged my wall.” His voice comes out cold and smooth, but causes me to yelp in pain at the loudness of it. I feel him lay a couple of fingers on my head and try to move away out of the pain but I can’t. He takes my chin in his hand gently and turns my head until our eyes meet. His are so calm and mine must be panicking. “You’re a good kid, Peter.” He whispers. “I hope you know that. But you shouldn’t have teamed up with Tony. We’ve decided that you probably haven’t told us all of your powers and we are not happy about it.” I want to cry. I really want to. But there isn’t enough water in my system. Instead, I let out a half wheeze half whine and he smiles. “Come on. It won’t be that hard.” 

He grabs my arm and drags me back to the pool area with the metal table still there. I’m too weak to protest him strapping me back in. 

“So, what are your powers, Peter?” How is he still calm? “Not telling.” I say through gritted teeth and squeeze my eyes, prepared for that noise. But it doesn’t come. What comes is even worse. A laugh. “Kevin, where is he?” I slowly open my eyes and look back at Mr Johnson. “Currently with May Parker at her apartment.” The man named Kevin replies. I automatically know who he’s talking about. Tony. 

I try not to show how scared I am but apparently I fail as he smiles even more. “Send out Mary.” “She’s already there, sir. She’s at an angle where one bullet can go through both of their heads.” No. Not May, too. “Stop lying.” I spit. Mr Johnson chuckles and a projection goes onto the wall. It’s a camera. I can see hands holding a gun that is trained on a window. The living room window. Tony’s back is turned to the window and May is sitting across from him, crying. No. They can’t do this! “No!” I shriek. “Are you going to tell us then?” I hate him. I hate him so much. 

“Advanced senses. Not just hearing. I also have this sixth sense where I can tell if something bad is about to happen. That’s how I can dodge bullets. But that’s it. I swear.” I sob and he puts a hand on my shoulder. He knows I’m lying. I hear the clicking of the gun getting ready to shoot. This can’t be happening. “Please!” I scream. “Don’t do it! Please! I’m begging you!” “There is one more. I know it.” His hand tightens. “I can lift Thor’s hammer!” I shriek and the gun lowers. “I can lift his hammer. Happy? That’s not a power though. Just don’t kill them.” I’m panting. 

His head lowers next to my face. “Thank you, Mr Parker. Extra credit for entertainment.” 

\-------------

How am I not back in that room? I’m on a bed? What happened? “Are you okay, Queens?” I turn my head and see Captain America standing next to me. “He was going to kill them! Mary had her gun pointed at them!” I grab his hand. “Who?” “Mary. The sniper for Mr Johnson.” “She’s in jail.” “She was going to kill May and Tony! They were going to kill Tony! I had to tell him my powers! There was no other way! He knows I can lift Thor’s hammer!” I cry. I failed them. I failed everybody. 

“You can lift my hammer?” Thor asks from the corner. I nod. “I had to. It was on top of my homework. I only found out what it meant a month after it.” 

“It’s okay, kid. Everyone is safe.” Nat sits down next to me and runs her hand through my hair. 

“There’s something he’s not telling us.” Loki speaks up from next to Thor. “Spit it out, Pete.” 

I gulp knowing that it’s true. “I tried slamming my head into the wall to get rid of the noise. I was so close to dying. I was almost there. But Mr Johnson stopped me.” Rhodey gasps loudly and Nat gulps. 

“It’s okay, Peter. I’m so proud of you. You are so amazing and strong. Nobody blames you for wanting to end the pain.” Nat runs her hand through my hair. “Am I, though” I look at her. I want to push her away. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any of them around me. I could’ve broken out but I didn’t. This is all my fault. Mr Johnson just showed me that I’m not cut out to be a hero. I feel like my mind is broken. I’m so confused. I don’t know why I’m confused. Is confused even the right word for it? I feel my breath starting to stagger. Everything is so loud. Everything is so bright. Why is everyone so close? I squeeze my eyes shut.

“Peter,” Who said that? Nat? No. Bucky? Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier. The reason for Germany. The reason for Siberia. Who’s best friend nearly killed Tony. Tony. Where is Tony? Dead. He got shot. Because he wanted to help me. This is my fault. I should’ve just stayed in school and ignored my powers. School. Mr Johnson. Ned and MJ. They can’t see me like this. Anyone else can. Just not them. They can’t see me in this state. 

“Kid,” Tony. Mr Stark. He’s here. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Mr Stark next to my bed in a wheelchair. “Tony,” I manage to croak out. He puts his hand on my chest and helps me steady my breathing. “I’m scared.” I admit in a tiny voice. “I know. I’m right here.” 

“Sir, MJ, Ned, and Eugene Thompson are here. They request to see Peter. MJ would like you to know that Flash begged to come along and they are not happy to have him here.” Friday announces from the ceiling. MJ and Ned. No. They can’t see me. “MJ and Ned can’t come in. They can’t see me like this. They’d start worrying.” I stare into my mentor’s eyes. “Isn’t Eugene that kid who bullied you?” He raises an eyebrow. “It’s fine. Just not MJ and Ned.” I beg. Why am I letting Flash in? “Eugene is entering the building. Pepper is taking him to your room.” I look around and notice everyone is gone. “Nat.” I say. I want her here. I want her to protect me. “Anyone else?” Tony asks, somehow knowing what I meant. “Wanda. Nat and Wanda are a power couple. And besides. Wanda did what she had to do.” “Natasha and Wanda are on their way.” Friday announces. “Wait, they’re dating?” How did Mr Stark not notice? They literally sleep in the same bed. 

“Peter!” Wanda enters with Nat just behind her. “I’m sorry, Wanda. I shouldn’t have been mad at you-” I try to apologize but she cuts me off by hugging me. “Don’t apologize. What do you want us to do?” “Just be here. Flash is coming. The one who calls me Penis Parker.” I explain. They back up and sit down on the couch in the corner. 

“Don’t even try getting me to leave, underoos.” Mr Stark smiles. He squeezes my hand. He’s here. He’s alive. We’re alive. Somebody knocks on the door. Two knocks. Pepper. “Pepper?” I call. “Yup.” I hear a smile in her voice. “You can come in.” The door opens and reveals Pepper Potts, serious but with a slight smile, and Flash Thompson. He has an expression that’s a mix of guiltiness, worry, and relife. 

“Parker,” He stares. “You can sit down, you know.” I roll my eyes and he sits down on a chair across from me, taking quick glances at Tony in shock. 

“Hey. You must be Eugene. Peter told us about you. Don’t try anything. There’s a reason we’re here.” Nat scowls and Flash jumps. “Nat. Брось. Не нужно ему угрожать.” (Nat. Knock it off. No need to threaten him.) I glare at her. “Fine.” She slumps down on the couch. I turn back to Flash.

“Hey, Flash.” “Hey, Parker. Are you okay?” He gulps. “I don’t know.” I feel Tony’s hand tighten. “The entire school has been questioning our class on who you are. Some people figured it out by who was missing.” “Shit, that’s not good.” “Ya. MJ and Ned want to know why you didn’t want them in.” Great. How could I not expect that? “They’ll start panicking seeing me and I don’t want them to worry. That might be part of the reason I can’t be near May.” “Oh. Um, I’m really sorry about treating you the way I did. And it probably seems that now i'm just doing this because you're Spider-man but it’s because it hit me. The fact that you could die every day. Truth is, I’m jealous. My parents are rich but they don’t show any affection. And you only have your aunt but she loves you so much and you're so smart and you don’t care what other people think and you could’ve pushed me back but you didn’t.” He manages to say in one breath. I feel the corner of my lips start to lift. “It’s alright. I get it. Just, don’t do it in the future. It’s not like we can change what happened.” Everyone’s mouth drops. Wanda, Flash, Nat, and Mr Stark. “Uh, thanks.” Flash quickly recovers. “I know that you’ll probably say no, but do you want the school work you missed? Obviously not history, seeing as Mr Johnson is in jail…” I tune out his words. Mr Johnson. He can’t be in jail forever before having a trial. I’ll have to see him again. 

\------------FLASH back -------get it??--------

“Mr Parker. How are you feeling?” Mr Johnson’s horrible voice fills the room, waking me up signaling what’s about to happen. “Just get on with it.” I grumble. “See, Mr Parker, we do things at my pace.” His voice turns into a growl. “People are going to find out where you are and you're going to jail.” I say half heartedly as I pick myself off of the floor. I know it’s not gonna happen. Nobody’s coming. Wait. He’s laughing. That wasn’t the plan. “Peter, even if I go to jail, which I won’t, you’ll still see me. You can never get rid of me. In your dreams, the back of your mind, I will always be there.” “Shut up.” I snarl back at him. He laughs again. “You know it’s true.” He’s right. I do. “Now, I don’t like the tone you used. By the way, it’s Sunday. You would have my class tomorrow. While you don’t, Ned and MJ do.” I tense up. “Don’t- don’t hurt them.” My voice cracks. “You were so strong when you got here.” Mr Johnson continues. “Seems that I have broken you. Flash still talks about you. Wondering if it’s your internship keeping you away.” I would do anything to hear Flash’s rude remarks. Just to get me out of here. “I won’t hurt your friends. But I will hurt you.” The noise blares again and I fall to the ground, kinda surprised I haven’t gotten used to it yet. After a minute, it turns off. After a few tries, I manage to stand up. 

“You can try to get me out of your mind. But I’m going to make sure you never can.”

\----------

“Peter! Kid! You're safe!” I hear Mr Stark’s words. As much as I want to believe him, I can’t. “Oh my God! What did I do?” Flash is rambling across the room. “Should I knock him out?” Wanda is asking. Honestly, I wouldn’t protest. “No.” Nat responds. “If you do he might still get flashbacks and we won’t be able to help.” 

“Come on, bambino. I’m right here.” I move my eyes over to Mr Stark and he smiles. But he won’t be for long. Not when we see Mr Johnson. “Tony,”


	10. Chapter 10

Chadwick Boseman has died at the age of 43 to colon cancer. He has been fighting it for the past 4 years. One source says that his last words were to his mother saying, "Wakanda forever." Part of me doubts that but the other doesn't. The work he did as Black Panther has and will change superheroes and the world. He also did a ton of charity work. This news was really shocking to me and now I'm in my bed crying. Rest in peace, Chadwick Boseman. The world already misses you.


	11. Chapter 11

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVbQH-pMyTM](url)

A message while I work on upcoming chapters <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

“You ready?” Pepper asks me and I shake my head. We’re standing outside of the courthouse with Mr Stark, Nat, Bruce, Wanda, Steve, Ned, MJ, and Clint. The ones who originally saw me and Bruce who took care of my injuries. May would’ve been here but I still don’t trust her for some reason and Mr Stark and Pepper managed to make them my guardians. Which I’m not complaining about. Mr Stark is in a wheelchair. We’re all wearing suits except for Wanda who’s wearing a straight black dress and May who’s wearing a white shirt and black skirt. Pepper’s pantsuit has a white shirt with light red pants and jacket. Everyone else’s is black. “I don’t wanna see him again,” I say to nobody in particular.

“I know, baby. But it’ll be quick, okay?” Nat puts her arm around me. “How do you know?” “They have video evidence! There is no way he’s getting away innocent, Bambino.” Mr Stark answers. “And you have six Avengers on your side and one of the scariest women in the world! Actually, 2 of the scariest women in the world plus one who doesn’t seem scary but she is.” Clint adds with a smile. 

“Come on, loser. It’ll be fine.” MJ says and the pet name makes me smile. She’s standing next to Pepper who has unofficially adopted her as her mini-me. Wait. They’ll know my identity! I need my mask. “My mask! I need it!” I say quickly and Ned runs to the car. “But the world already knows who you are.” Pepper raises an eyebrow. The unedited video was released last week. “He needs it to comfort him. So they don’t see his emotions. It makes him feel protected, Ms Potts.” MJ explains with 100% accuracy. Ned hands it to me and I pull it on, immediately loosening up having my face guarded. “Time to go. Everyone read?” Mr Stark asks. I nod, completely certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um the posting schedule was a lie lmao.
> 
> next chapter will have 2 videos!

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/r7c_Xjq8OSE 
> 
> copy and paste into your url bar


End file.
